The present invention relates to display panels with rapidly moving and changing alphanumeric and other images, selectable in a wide variety. The invention has applicability in various sizes from very small (e.g., salesman's suitcase display or stock sale ticker) to roadside billboard type, or larger, sizes.
The objects of the invention are to provide display generation apparatus affording the foregoing features economically and reliably and, consistent therewith, further affording programmability, user design options, the ability to make a library of display images and controlled rapid access thereto.